The Justice Syndicate (Origins)
by 15tygu79
Summary: A league of anti- heroes is formed between Wario, Ratchet, Finn, Jake, BMO, Shadow, Knuckles, Waluigi, and Ty. But each individual is shown in each story on how they joined the team. This one is how Wario joined and founded the team.


The Justice Syndicate (origins)

DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way involved with Nintendo, Konami, Sega, etc. this is a fan made fiction of many characters.

Tags of series: Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon, Ratchet and Clank, Adventure Time, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Sons of Anarchy, God of War, Justice League, Batman, Iron Man, and Ben 10

Part1

Ch.1

Ciltius Altius Fortius.

Faster Higher Stronger this has been the motto of the Olympic games ever since the beginning. But this is a story about 9 heroes who change their ways and become faster higher and stronger than those who are more appreciated then them.

The story starts in the mushroom kingdom. Which thanks to political difficulties is residing on the sun drenched island of Delfino Island. The remaining lands were lost in the Bowser/Peach war which led to the siege of Toad town and the end to the kingdom's former glory.

But this is just to explain the setting. Our first hero is here in the Goomboss apt. Building. In the room 4B lives the hated brother of the super Mario bros Wario.

Wario was relaxing taking a nap. He recently got out of jail for breaking in and entering the newley built mushroom castle. He was also charged with premeditated murder of his prideful brother Mario.

As he was sleeping Wario got an opifiney. He had a dream of him burning in hell for all of his gluttony, greed, and thievery. Wario woke in a fright.

"it's time for a change" said Wario.

Wario decided to head to the mushroom castle (legally). To make amens with Mario, Peach, Luigi, and everyone who he'd done wrong.

As he made it past the concrete jungle of the kingdom he made it to the castle. (2477 Moonview Highway)

Wario knocked on the door to the castle. A Toad servant came to the door. After seeing Wario he shrieked and shouted  
"Guards!"  
"No wait!" said Wario

Mushroom guards came in and seized Wario taking him to the the dining hall of the castle.

At the dinner table sat The heroes of the Kingdoms. There was Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Dennis The Green Tree frog, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and much more.

Princess Peach looked angry.  
"what are you doing here you sick man."  
Wario explained "I'm here to apologize."  
"for what kidnapping me trying to force met to marry you attempting to kill your brother!"  
"everything that I have done I am truly sorry." said wario  
Mario said "apology declined."

Wario sighed and was escorted out of the castle.

Ch2

Now Wario's apt was a pigsty, but he is fairly wealthy. For he started a multi million dollar micro gaming company named Wario Ware inc.

Being in the MK Penitentiary he left the company in charge with Wario's assistant Wadsworth the bunny. Wario met him when the original mushroom kingdom was taken over by bowser. He had stolen a key of Princess Peach's. After catching him Wadsworth was shocked. He agreed to call him "Boss" and Wario decided to hire him as Vice President.

Wario went to his old office. There sat at the desk was the orange rabbit himself Wadsworth. Wario coughed. Wadsworth said  
"just a minute."

Wario coughed a little louder. "Sir just a moment." said Wadsworth.

Wario coughed really loud and sarcastically.  
Wadsworth pushed a button and said  
"security please remove " Wadsworth looked up and saw wario. "please hold".

"How's my VP?" asked Wario.

Wadsworth got out of his desk and said "WARIO YOUR BACK!". Wadsworth jumped up and have wario a hug.

"So are you here to reclaim your company?" asked Wadsworth.

"No all I ask is you do everything I tell you." Wadsworth frowned.

"More illegal activities Boss." said Wadsworth.

Wario grinned "I guess that's just expected of me,but no I am going straight and am being a hero like my bros."

Wadsworth said " thats great improvement"

"Yes, but when I tried to make amens with everyone they just spat in my face." said Wario

"So what is it you want me to do?" asked Wadsworth.  
Wario said "heres what we do you fund everything I do under the radar. If I can't be a hero as Wario then I will be as a new man."

Ch.3

Wario was walking through Delfino square and fell into an open manhole. The fall seemed like forever, but he was caught by a red coconuter.  
"Are you Ok?" asked the red coconuter.

Wario getting out of shock said "yeah, where am I?"

The red coconuter said "due to the segregation of red and green coconuters. We were driven underground by princess Peach's Honolulu laws act. This is the underground city of the scarlet coconuts."

Wario looked aground "where are the buildings?"  
The red coconuter said "We live in holes in the ground walls. That are about the size a single apartment without walls to separate the rooms."

A thought popped into Wario's head. "Hey I know I'm not a red coconuter or a coconuter at all, but could I have a hole?"

The red coconuter said "only if you chip in on supply costs."  
Wario said "hey you're looking at the President of Wario Ware inc. I will keep you guys covered for life."

The red coconuter showed him to his hole. Wario added a GPS chip to the entrance so he can find it again. After a little while he left back to the surface to WW inc.

Ch.4

Wario back at WW inc. went to Wadsworth and said "all right my recent project is for you to secretly have contractors build me a lab. In the Red Coconuter part of town. Also I need you ti for life supply them with food."

Wadsworth said "very well boss."

Wario went to the Wario Ware labs and began constructing a helmet. Once it was complete he put it on. The helmet enabled him to see things he never seen before. It could help him know everything, but when he took it off he couldn't remember everything.

Ch.5

Wario was deciding what mask he should take over as. He looked around and saw in his closet his old cat burglar suit of the Purple Wind.

Long ago before the Peach/Bowser war wario stole from a theif called the Silver Zephyr. He took a magic wand that helped him become a great theif. At the end of that adventure he acquired an ancient tablet called the wish stone. He was going to wish he was rich beyond imagining, but after witnessing the troops of mushroom soldiers coming after him he wished no one would remember him as the Purple Wind. He lost the wand but kept most of the costumes.

The Purple Wind suit was a yellow shirt, black vest, a purple bandana that covered his eyes, and purple pants.

Ch.6

A week later Wario was in the finished Wind Cave it was an all white with random lab equipment and 2 beds. Wario put on his lab coat and began working.

His first project was to build a watch that helped him turn his outer clothing into his Purple Wind disguises. He designed as a Silver Rolex. What he did was use it as a tele porter remote. He brought all his disguises and put them in a closet. After some time he built 16 tele porter beads that could be pinned onto the costumes.

Once the Rolex was complete he decided to try it out he, he put on all his clothing the GPS beads and put on his new watch. He pressed a button and the face of the clock raised and the screen turned to pictures of his costumes he chose the Purple Wind and pressed the clock to its original position. His clothes changed instantaneously to his purple wind costume. He turned the watch back on and. Changed back to his original clothing.

Ch.7

For the next two weeks he stayed in his Wind Cave building his arsenal. For his Purple Wind costume he added a utility belt with pockets that was charmed by magic thanks to a favor Kamek owed him. The magic charm was designed that what ever entered the pockets the itinerary would replicate to infinity. He used as weapons boomerangs in the shape of W's he called them Windrangs. He then made grappling hooks for pockets on each end. They had special knobs on the handles that could make the blades on the ends retract and extract. The Purple Wind was born!

Ch.8

Wario took a nap then decided to leave the Wind Cave as the Purple Wind.

The Purple Wind climbed to the tallest sky scraper in Delfino square. He was scanning the city and saw a toad citizen being mugged by a green coconuter. The Purple Wind dived off the building after 20ft he shot a Wind hook and swung towards the coconuter.

The coconuter turned towards the Purple Wind right as he bashed right in to him. The coconuter got up with his spear and swung at him the Purple Wind dodged the spear blow and shot a Wind hook at the coconuters chest. He locked the blades in and threw the coconuter into a wall crushing his body into coconut milk.

The toad shocked stuttered "who...are ...you...?"  
The Purple Wind said "I am The Purple Wind


End file.
